


The One That I Want

by cupidsbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Embedded Video, Fairy Tales, M/M, Shakespeare, dc-everafter, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q. What do you get if you mix a Trickster with a love spell? A. Total confusion. </p><p>An alternate reality vid, inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Peculiar Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15433) by darkboudicca. 



> Made for dc-everafter, 2012.
> 
>  **Music:** You're the One That I Want, from _Grease_ , by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. **Visuals:** Supernatural (310 Dream a Little Dream, 401 Lazarus Rising, 414 Sex and Violence, 502 Good God, Y'all, 503 Free to Be You and Me, 508 Changing Channels, 513 The Song Remains the Same, 516 Dark Side of the Moon, 517 99 Problems, 518 Point of No Return, 603 The Third Man). **Beta:** Ash.

**Download:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?31ojk7p712pkesk) (wmv rar 25.51MB); [HQ MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?b70hcpf0g9twupd) (wmv rar 43.73MB)  
 **Stream:** [YouTube](http://youtu.be/XN3J0uqPPlI)


End file.
